DESCRIPTION: The Tenth Conversation in Biomolecular Stereodynamics will be held June 17-21 at the State University of New York at Albany. The tentative configuration is: in General lectures, Nobel Laureate Philip A. Sharp, MIT, Professors Alexander Rich, MIT and Peter Dervan, CALTECH would participate. In addition, DNA structures: X-ray crystallography, DNA-drug complexes, Protein-DNA recognition: Crystallography, Protein-DNA interaction in vitro and in vivo, Optical imaging, Protein-DNA interactions in cancer, DNA supercoil and chromatin, Triplet repeat DNA, RNA structure: Ribozymes structure and catalysis, Protein-RNA session, NMR of biological macromolecules, MD simulations of biological macromolecules: Problems and promises would be discussed. The subjects will be covered by invited lectures and poster discussion papers. There will be a total of 60 lectures, 30 by senior scientists and 30 by young researchers. Lectures by young researchers (graduate students, post-doctoral fellows and starting faculty) will be by formal invitation and will also be based on selection from abstracts submitted for poster presentation. Eight hours of the symposium will be left vacant until abstracts for posters are received so that a significant number of lectures can be selected from the abstracts. The number of posters presented will be 250. Out of a total of 60 talks, a minimum of 20 will be delivered by female scientists. The program will admit 500 scientists from 15 nations.